


A New Day and I'm Feeling Good

by Furuba_Fangirl



Series: Bandtrees Smut Collection [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not enough smut for these two, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: It's three years later after the end of play. In a chance encounter, Zoe and Evan talk about their relationship. By the end of the night they do more than reconcile ;)





	A New Day and I'm Feeling Good

Evan hates bars. Hates them. But he had made a resolution that a year to go to at least one. So when a classmate invited him to go, he pushed himself to say yes. Now here he is; in a cramped space, amongst riled up college students and deeply regretting his decision. He didn't even like drinking that much so there wasn't even an upside to it. That's why he opted to sip on a beer while the rest of his group was taking shots.

  
Things were at least going decent that is until a familiar feeling washed over him. The music felt unbearably loud to the point he could feel the vibrations in his chest. Then his heartbeat started speeding up and his hands were becoming clammy.

  
_Shit, shit, shit. Not now. Not here in front of all these people._

  
He quickly excuses himself from the table and makes a b-line to the bathroom. To his misfortune there was a line to get in, which only heightened his anxiety.  
Evan shoves past the crowd, apologizing along the way as he scrambles out of the front door. He basically collapses onto the sidewalk, trying to calm his staggered breath. It's been a while since his last panic attack so he tries his best to do his breathing exercises.

  
"Hey, are you okay?" From his peripheral view he can see someone squat down in next to him.

  
"Y-yeah, I just need a minute," he rasps. Evan lifts his head up and is met by a pair of blue eyes... Familiar sky blue eyes.

  
Eyes that he had once fallen in love with. Eyes that looked back at him with disappointment. Eyes that widen at the sight of him now.

  
"Zoe..."

  
"Evan," she gasps.

  
If he wasn't hyperventilating before, Evan sure was now. "Z-Zoe? What-- what are you doing here?" _Am I hallucinating? Did I pass out from lack of oxygen?_

  
"Hey, hey. Calm down," she instructs. Zoe kneels down in front of him. "Evan, focus on the tip of my nose. Can you do that?"

  
Evan nods his head as he continues to wheeze. He does so and looks at her nose... Her button nose dusted with soft freckles. Evan can't help but remember how it crinkles when she laughs.

  
Zoe takes his hands and squeezes slightly. "Good. Now breathe with me, okay." She inhales through her nose and exhales through his mouth and Evan mirrors her.

  
This isn't the first time that Zoe's has helped him come down from a panic attack. When they were dating, she found him in his room having a complete meltdown because of midterms. Evan was terrified that she would leave him right then and there. But she didn't... She was sweet and caring and patient. Just like she is right now.

  
Evan's breathing starts leveling out and his heart rate goes back to normal. "Evan, are you okay?" Zoe asks, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

  
"Yeah, I'm, uh, better... Thank you, Zoe."  
She nods at him, letting go of his hands and laying her own on her thighs.  
They can hear the shitty DJ music vibrate from inside but there is still a heavy silence between them. Neither know what to say to the other.

  
Evan is the first to break the silence. "So, um what are you doing here? No-- Not that you're not allowed to be here or anything! I just-- I didn't know that you were going to college locally... I saw on Facebook that you had gotten into that performing arts school you wanted, so I just didn't expect to see you around much... Yeah." He rubs his hands up and down his jeans to dry his hands. Wow... it's been three years since they had last seen each other and Zoe Murphy still had the power to turn him to mush. He could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach as her features are illuminated by the neon signs and street lights

.  
"You'd be right... But I'm not that far away. It's just that my friend's birthday so I'm staying with her for the weekend. We were going bar hopping tonight and this was our first stop, actually..."

  
"O-oh, sorry! I'm keeping you, aren't I? Go have fun with your friends. I'll be fine. I just needed some fresh air."

  
Zoe shifts a bit. "No. I... I can stay out here a bit longer. They're not gonna notice I'm gone yet... That is if you don't want me to stay--"

  
"No, no, no, I do!" _That sounds desperate_. "I mean, sure I could use the company." _Nailed it._

  
Zoe gives him a faint smile. "Okay, Jose." Just those two words make Evan's cheeks light up.

  
They make themselves comfortable on the edge of the curb, farther away from the bar entrance. "So, Evan. How's school been?" _Ok, school. That's a safe topic. Nothing related to the fact that you lied about her dead brother._

  
"It's been good. I'm, uh, actually majoring in environmental biology. A-and I've decided to get a minor in creative writing so I've been busy."

  
"That's good," she responds nervously twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

  
"What about you? How are things going for you?"

  
"Oh, they've been good. Uh, I got a concert coming up so there's that. It's gonna be for a festival so it's gonna be one of the biggest crowds I've performed in front of so that's pretty cool."

  
"I'm sure you'll do amazing," Evan assures. And he means that wholeheartedly. What he would give to be able to see Zoe perform again. To be able to see that subtle smile of hers as she strums her guitar.

  
"Thanks..." There's a long pause again before Zoe sighs, "Y'know what, Evan? The universe has a fucked up sense of humor."

  
Evan's eyebrows raise up at her comment. "What do you mean?"

  
"It's just... a few months ago, I broke up with my boyfriend... Turns out he was a cheating asshole..."

  
"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..."  
"Yeah, well it was for the best... It's just...after that I couldn't stop thinking about us. About the good times I mean... And here you are to remind me... Pretty fucked up, huh?" Zoe doesn't look at Evan as she says this but he can see a subtle blush on her cheeks.

  
"Yeah, I guess so..."

  
"We had a good thing going. You and me... You made me feel seen when everyone in my life was preoccupied with Connor's problems... Don't get me wrong. You hurt me. A lot. And there are times I get angry thinking about it. Still... I miss us." She finally turns to look at a bewildered Evan. "I miss you," she confesses.

  
"That's...wow... I-I've missed you too."

  
Zoe tugs nervously at her lip. Evan notices it's her favorite shade of red. "I just remembered... what you said the last time we saw each other. About how you wished the day at the orchard was the first the time we met. I wanted that too but... I think it wasn't the right time... Maybe today could be the day that we meet?"

  
"I-- yes! I would...very much like that."  
Zoe's smile widens at that. Evan extends his hand to her. "Hello girl I just met. I'm Evan."

  
She takes his hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Evan. I'm Zoe."

  
"Chloe?"

  
Zoe stifles a giggle. "No, it's Zoe. With a Z."

  
"Oh, see I thought you said Chloe. But it's nice to meet you too, Zoe."

  
Zoe laughs and shakes her head. "You're still pretty weird..."

  
"I know," Evan admits with a laugh.

  
They stay on the curb for a while longer just... talking. Both of them trying to fill in the gaps of their lives that wasn't displayed on social media. It's nice... it reminds Evan of how things used to be.  
Their moment is interrupted by Zoe's phone buzzing. She reluctantly plucks it from her pocket. "It's my friend. They're gonna head out to another bar soon."

  
Disappointment fills Evan's chest. "Alright then. You should go. I've kept you long enough."

  
Zoe looks down at her phone and back at Evan. She starts texting her friend back. _Hey. I'm gonna stay behind. I met someone ;) Have fun without me <3_

  
"Zoe, what are you--"

  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Hansen." She pushes herself off the curb to stand up. Zoe holds out her hand towards the confused boy. "Come on let's get out of here." He looks at it in dismay but ultimately he takes it

  
\--

  
"Fucking Frodo! You had one job," Zoe berates. They had decided to grab Chinese take out and go back to Evan's apartment to watch Return of the King. Evan observes as Zoe pouts in frustration.

  
Sitting there with her, Evan felt content... Zoe was so close to him, he caught a whiff of her lavender body wash. Her sweet scent and the warmth of her body was intoxicating...

  
In a moment of bravery, Evan slowly wraps his arm around her shoulder. Zoe looks away from the screen and looks at Evan. "S-sorry, is this... This is too much, right? I'm sorry."

  
Before he can take his hand off her shoulder, Zoe puts her hand on his. "Evan it's fine..."

  
She rests her head on his shoulder and slings her arm over his waist to cuddle closer.

  
Evan cheeks start burning and he can feel his heart beating faster. "O-okay," he coughs.

  
"You nervous?"

  
"Always," he chuckles dryly. "I just didn't think this is what I'd be doing tonight."

  
"Me neither," she agrees, rubbing her hand up and down his side. "But I'm glad..." She looks up at him, her breath ghosting his lips. "Ev... I want a fresh start with you. I want to let go of everything that happened between you and me... There's so many times I wanted to call so we could talk about this. It's taken me time, and a whole lot of therapy, but I'm willing to move on with you."

  
"Of course I want that too... Zoe, it's always been you. Even after all these few years, you've always been the one I wanna be with. The one I wanna hold... The one I wanna kiss."

  
Zoe leans in closer just enough to brush Evan's lips. "Then what are you waiting for?" She whispers before, finally, pressing their lips together.

  
Evan tries not to melt right into the sofa as he feels Zoe gently nibble his lower lip. This is what there first kiss should've been like. Slow and passionate...without the lies and guilt the first one carried.  
Zoe clutches onto the fabric of his blue flannel shirt as if she's trying to anchor herself to reality. She gives him little swipes of her tongue which Evan happily reciprocates. His eyes flutter open when he feels her climbing into his lap to straddle him. "Z-Zo," he sighs breathlessly.

  
She cradles his face, softly stroking his cheek. "Evan..." She says, voice smooth as honey.

  
Evan closes the gap between them, this time with more fervor. This surprises Zoe as she lets out a soft, breathy moan in between. After a while she pulls away from his mouth, to leave light kisses down his neck. She lightly pulls down the collar of his shirt. Evan suddenly yelps in surprise when she nips him, sucking a hickey on his shoulder. As she licks the skin, Evan could swear he can feel her lips smirking against him. Damn she remembers that's my weak spot.

  
That didn't mean he didn't remember her sensitive spots too. Evan slips his finger underneath the fabric of Zoe's halter top. Her breath hitches as he rubs small circles on the base of her lower back. "Oh God..." she murmurs breathily. She starts to slowly grind herself on his lap, making Evan groan.

  
He involuntarily bucks to meet her friction, drawing a small hitch from Zoe. Evan realizes he's getting caught in the heat of the moment. "W-wait, Zoe. Stop for a sec."

  
She looks back at him with wide eyes, still slightly panting. "What's wrong?"

  
"It's just... I don't wanna push into something you might not be ready for," he explains. They had never gone all the way before. They had gotten close but the guilt would eat away at Evan before they could go any farther. He doesn't know how he would feel now that everything is out in the open.

  
Zoe lets their foreheads bump gently. "Evan... I want this. I want to feel you. I want you to touch and kiss every inch of me. And I want to do the same for you... But if you want to wait... that's fine too y'know."

  
Evan pauses for a second, taking in her warmth and the slight flutter of her eyelashes on his cheek. "I want you Zoe Murphy. Now and always..."

  
She gives him a meek smile and gently kisses the tip of his nose then catches his lip again. Zoe's slender fingers find their way to Evan's shirt button, slowly undoing them. She slips off his shirt and discards it on the arm of the sofa. She slides her hand over Evan's chest. "Hm, you have more chest hair," she observes slightly amused. Zoe must have felt him tense up at that because she quickly adds, "I like it though." She swirls a few tufts on his pec while kissing his sternum. Evan gasps as she brushes her hand over his nipples. She gazes at Evan. "Did you like that?" She coos, repeating the motion.

  
"God, yes," he admits. Zoe continues, sending small waves of electricity through his body until he's a writhing mess. Evan can feel his erection growing and with Zoe's stimulation he wasn't gonna last long. "Z-Zo, slow down. I... I wanna make you feel good too."

  
Zoe blushes at that and takes her hand off his chest. "Oh, Okay."

  
"Bedroom?" She nods to his question. Evan lifts her up by her thighs as he gets up from the couch. She giggles as she wraps her legs around his lower back and puts her arms around his neck.

  
They enter Evan's dimly room not breaking their kiss until Evan gently lays Zoe on the bed. He hovers over her taking in her features: pink cheeks, mouth slightly agape, chestnut hair splayed over his blue comforter. "God you're so beautiful... you're like an angel."

  
Zoe bashfully smiles at him. "Thank you. Not half bad yourself," she quips, earning a laugh from him. They gaze into each other's eyes as if it's the first time they're actually seeing each other. Evan leans down taking Zoe's lip into his own. It starts off slow and tender but quickly transitions to erratic and to be honest a bit sloppy. Evan tugs at the hem of Zoe's top. She takes the hint and lets him take it off. Zoe tries her best not to make fun of his look of confusion when he sees her crossed strap bra. Evan finally figures out he has to unhook her straps before he can unhook the rest. Before he completely unhooks it, he gives her a questioning look.

  
"Go, ahead," she encourages sitting up a bit.

  
Evan unsnaps the piece of fabric, to reveal the swell of skin beneath. He's almost in awe considering this was the first time he's seen them. Well Zoe's anyway. He places his hand on each side of her rib cage, making no attempt to touch her breasts just yet. So he opts for softly caress the skin beneath and Zoe is patient with him. Finally, Evan starts to slowly rub circles around the rosy bud of her nipples with his thumbs. Zoe moans and leans into his tender touch.

  
He spends sometime just exploring the supple skin of her breasts until he gets bolder. Evan leans down and gives them few kisses and licks. Zoe throws her head back in ecstasy when he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling gently. "Oh, oh, Evan. Yes. Please keep doing that," she babbles.

  
He nods his head and switches to her other nipple. Evan relishes in the taste of her skin and the noises she makes. He can feel her chest heaving as her breath becomes heavier, overwhelmed with pleasure.

  
He lets up and focuses on leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. He reaches the hem of her jeans and unbuttons them, pecking just below her belly button. As Zoe helps him take them off, something catches his eyes: little black and blue stars on the cuffs. He smiles nostalgically and traces them gingerly. "I'm glad somethings don't change." He kisses her knee before taking them completely off.

  
Evan props a pillow against the headboard to make Zoe comfortable. He pecks her lips and leaves feather like kisses down her torso until he reaches her pink panties. He looks up at her for approval and she nods. Evan doesn't move to take them off. Instead he mouths at the fabric, hotly kissing it. Zoe bites her lips, trying to hold back her moans. Evan pulls her panties down at a snails pace, kissing where the fabric touched.

  
Normally, Zoe would feel exposed lying naked in front of someone else for the first time but not with Evan... because he already knew her in a more intimate way that no one else would. Evan looks up at her giving a faint but reassuring smile. He peppers her inner thighs with kisses to ease her into it before diving in. He gives her folds kitten licks before leaving open mouth kisses on her clit.

Zoe's lets out a loud moan, her back arching when he starts to suck on it. She's practically drooling at this point. She could come just at the mere sight of Evan buried between her legs. However, he had other plans. He starts to slide a finger inside of her as carefully as he can. "Oh, god, Evan. Yes, yes, yes. Ahh." She cards her fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

  
He puts in a second finger, picking up his speed while he continues to lick her clit. Zoe thrashes her head back and forth as she tugs the sheets and Evan's hair like they were her life line. The heat in her lower belly is building up as Evan keeps on going. "Ohhh, fuck! Evan, I'm-- I'm gonna come!" Zoe squeals.

  
Evan pumps his fingers in and out a few times until he feels her clench around them as she comes. As she tries to catch her breath he takes his fingers out and gently massages it. He stares back at her flushed face not breaking eye contact with her as he licks his fingers clean.  
"Oh my God," she breathes.

  
"Was it good?" He asks sheepishly.

  
"Good? Evan you were fucking amazing."  
"Thanks..." He crawls back up to meet her face and kisses her slowly.

  
Zoe is quick to latch on to him and starts unbuckling his belt. "Need help with that?" She questions pointing at his boner poking from his pants.

  
"Yes, very much so," he confirms. He starts pulling down his pants and lets them drop to the side of the bed. Zoe pulls him up for another kiss before slipping her hand into Evan's boxers. She grabs his dick and slowly starts to pump him. Evan moans between wet kisses as Zoe speeds up. Her hands are soft and he can feel himself edging and stops Zoe. "Oh, God, Zo you're amazing but I don't wanna come yet.... I still wanna, you know..."

  
"Fuck me into the mattress?" Zoe asks with a sly smirk.

  
"I wasn't gonna say it in those words but yeah. I want to, if you're up for it."

  
Zoe pushes his hair back. "Okay, but I want you take control. What do you want to do?"

  
Evan is stunned that she's willing to give him control. He purses his lips to think for a bit. "Uh, can you... get on your hands and knees for me, please."

  
It warms Zoe's heart how polite he's about it. She's does as she's told while Evan goes to the drawer for a condom. "Hey, are you clean?" Zoe pipes up.

  
"Um, yeah why?"

  
"So am I, and I'm on the pill if you... want to get rid of that," she suggests motioning to the condom.

  
"O-oh, yeah we can do that?"

  
"Well then hurry up then," she teases, shaking her ass a bit at him.

  
Evan puts it back and climbs back onto his bed. He kisses her between the shoulder blades as he strokes himself. He lines up with her entrance. "You ready?"  
"Uh-huh."

  
Evan slowly pushes into her and they both let out a long moan. Evan isn't used to sex without a condom and Zoe's heat around his dick is unbearably wonderful. He pushes in deeper until he bottoms out.

  
"Nngh, Evan," she groans. "Big."

  
It's flattering but he knows he's average. Still he gives her time to get used to it even if every fiber of his being wanted to buck his hip into her.

  
"E-Evan. Please move," she whines. He nods his head and starts to move in and out of her. Zoe pushes back to meet his hip as he snaps into her. " _Ah, ah_! Evan, go faster!"

  
He picks up his pace, the sound of their skin slapping together mixing with their pants and grunts. Sweat is starting to bead on Evan's lower back and Zoe is absolutely aching. She reaches between her leg to touch herself but Evan halts her hands. "Wait, Zo. Not yet."

  
Zoe is caught off guard by this and she whimpers, "Evan, please." However, Evan doesn't let go and, secretly, Zoe is turned on by that. She puts her hand away and doesn't make another effort. She jolts when she feels Evan put his hand between her legs and places his thumb on her dripping clit.

  
He leans closer to her ear and whispers, "Patience is a virtue, y'know." Zoe shivers at his words and frantically nods in agreement. He starts rub it in circle and all Zoe can do is helplessly moan. "Evan. So, so good. S-so good to me."

  
Evan's heart swells and he doubles his effort, making the bed creak. "Fuck, fuck! I'm gonna come again," she warns. Evan was close to his end too but he wanted to see Zoe's face when they both came. He pulls out of Zoe quickly and before she realizes he's turning her over on her back.

  
Evan hovers on top of her, breathing heavily on her face. "I wanna see you," he exhales. He lifts her legs up and pushes himself back in. Zoe's eyes almost roll into the back of her head as he pounds into her again. Her muscles clench around him as she yells Evan's name; her eyebrows scrunch, her face bright red and her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. For, Evan it's the prettiest sight.

  
His orgasm hits shortly after, and Zoe can feel his warmth as he fills her up. He thrusts into her a few more times until he collapses on top of Zoe's. He pulls out of her and Zoe snuggles up against him. "That was wonderful," he pants. "You were so beautiful..."

  
"Thank you... Welp time for me to go," she announces slightly smacking his arm.

"What?!"

  
Zoe laughs and pulls him closer. "I'm kidding, Evan. I'm not going anywhere... Not anytime soon I mean."

  
He sighs in relief. "Glad to hear." Evan rubs his eyes as they get heavier.

  
"You tired, bub?"

  
"Just a little bit..."

  
That's Zoe's cue to pull the blanket over them. "Yeah me too," she yawns.

  
Evan turns so Zoe can rest her head on his chest.

  
As they both drift off to sleep, Evan is grateful that he went to that bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I don't personally think but Zoe would sleep/forgive Evan but this fandom needs more smut for these two so I regret nothing!  
> I also have other DEH fics, if anyone is interested (this is the end of my shameless self promotion)! :D


End file.
